


Three Times Rachel and Anderson Did Some Activity Together Other Than Drinking or Eating (Like...Bowling)

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Bowling Shoes, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Pets, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things Anderson and Rachel do together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Rachel and Anderson Did Some Activity Together Other Than Drinking or Eating (Like...Bowling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peapods/gifts).



**01.**

They do not go bowling. Rachel squeezes his bicep and whines, "C'mon, Andy," -- because it works when Keith does it, damn it -- but Anderson shakes his head and tells her he has a thing about putting his feet in other people's shoes. Rachel makes a face at him and declares, "You _are_ a thing. You and your shoe fetish."

A month later, Rachel plays this to her advantage. "You wouldn't go bowling with me, Anderson," she says. "You're not getting out of this one. You can wear your own shoes, I'll drive, and you don't even have to do anything other than sit there and pretend to have fun. After that, I'll never say the words 'shoe fetish' around you again." 

The last part is the real selling point, and that weekend finds Anderson Cooper at his first and only monster truck rally.

**02.**

Once every six weeks or so, when the weather's nice and their schedules allow, they take Molly and Poppy and meet at the park. The dogs love to fight over Poppy's old rope toy, and they can play tug-of-war for hours while their owners sit back and watch. 

In late fall, someone takes a picture of Rachel and Anderson at the park, their heads bent toward each other as they spoke in low tones. The picture, low resolution and a little blurry, shows up on Perez Hilton in a post called "Puppy Love." 

Rachel calls Anderson and purrs that she's so flattered to be "the Coop's new boytoy," to which Anderson can only respond by laughing uncomfortably and apologizing profusely.

(The next time they meet at the dog park, Rachel brings Molly a squeaky toy in the shape of a fox. Anderson's pretty sure she's not going to let this incident go anytime soon.)

**03.**

Anderson gets revenge for the monster truck rally: he takes Rachel shopping. He tells her that he needs help finding a birthday present for Keith, which is completely true. He can't help it when they get lost in Bloomingdale's and end up in the women's department.


End file.
